You Found Me
by Mystical Vampire Girl
Summary: One windy day in Philadelphia, Jess passes by a girl singing in the park over by his apartment. He only pays attention long enough to notice that her and the guitar player were doing an acoustic cover of Seether. Consider him interested. A few weeks later the mystery girl responds to his roommate ad. This is their story. Post GG.
1. Meeting Zoey

**Author's note:** Hello all! Welcome to my story. This is the first one that I've written for Gilmore Girls. I hope that it's alright. Don't forget to read and leave some reviews. I want to hear what y'all think.

I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

It was a typical day sunny spring day in Philadelphia. A petite brunette female with a purple knit hat was walking to the park to meet her friend. The girl was wearing a black skirt, a cute sweater and her favorite pair of converse sneakers. It wasn't long before she was in the park, walking past people doing various things. One of the people Zoey noticed was a guy who was sitting on a bench, reading a book that Zoey couldn't see the title. Whether or not it was a book that she'd heard of, Zoey was somewhat impressed. Not too many guys seriously read anymore, it was refreshing. And to top it off, he was cute.

That was when she spotted her friend, sitting on a half wall with his guitar. Zoey smiled and quickened her pace. "Hey Stefan. Sorry I'm late. I'm still getting used to being here and I was looking at apartments." She explained as she leaned against the half wall, straightening her outfit and getting comfortable. "Not a problem at all, Zo. This city takes a little time to get used to." Stefan smiled and adjusted his acoustic guitar. "What would you like to start with?"

Zoey thought for a moment. "How about that cover that we've been working on? '_Wake Me Up_' Avicii_._" She offered. Stefan nodded and agreed. He soon started to play the opening chords to the song.

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

Couples that were close by started to turn around and pay attention.

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

More people were gathering around them, bobbing their heads to the beat.

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is a prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up_

Once the song was over, the people who had gathered started to clap. A couple of the people had song suggestions. Stefan and Zoe smiled at eachother and fulfilled a couple of the requests before continuing on with their set. Their set varied most of the time. It was usually whatever the two of them were in the mood for or what they had recently worked out. The two were nearing the end of their set a while later when Zoey told the crowd that they would doing another acoustic cover. It turned out to be "Broken" by Seether.

The handsome stranger who had been reading slowly rose from the bench before folding the book and putting it in his back pocket. As he walked away, Zoey casually watched him. Stefan leaned in before starting the song, "See something you like?" He paused before adding, "Don't forget about your boyfriend back in Michigan.." Zoey could only bring herself to nod as the time quickly approached for her to sing her part.

The stranger passed behind Zoey when she started to sing. He paused for a brief moment to listen. He made a face that seemed to look like he was at least a little impressed before walking off. Little did he know, he would be seeing the girl again soon.

_**Two weeks later**_

Zoey hoofed it up a couple of flights of stairs before finding the hallway that she needed. She slowly walked past each door, looking at them. Once she found the right door, she stopped and knocked hard to compensate for the music she could hear through the walls. A minute or two passed before the music was turned down and the door opened. It revealed the mysterious stranger that Zoey saw in the park when she and Stefan were performing.

The guy raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. "Um. Hi. I'm Zoey, and I'm responding to your roommate ad. The spot is still open, right?" She tried to confirm. The guy just looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Oh, yeah. The spot is still open. Come on in. I'm Jess by the way. Jess Mariano." Zoey smiled and walked past him into the apartment. '_Jess. it suits him.'_ She thought before the door closed.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. It would be lovely to get some reviews to see what you guys think. You guys are awesome!


	2. New Roommate

_Author's note: Thank you to all of the people who have viewed my story. And thank you to my one reviewer; Mystical Redhead. You are amazing and Thank you for your review. I appreciate it very much. Now, on to the story._

_I don't own Gilmore Girls and I am not affiliated with Milo._

* * *

Jess let the girl into the apartment, closing the door behind her. "Would you like to sit?" He offered up as they walked into the living room. The coffee table had a stack of information sheets. Zoey seemed to smile and sit on the couch. She noticed the stack on the table in front of her. She picked up one of the sheets and perused it. "That sheet should have all of the information that you need." Jess saw her nod as he sat in the chair opposite of her, waiting for any questions that she might have.

"Everything here looks fine. Completely doable." She assured him with a gentle smile. Jess nodded with a faint smile. "Well, as long as it's doable.. How about a tour of the place?" He offered. "That sounds great. Lead on, MacDuff." She said as she got up, taking a few steps around the coffee table. Jess quirked an eyebrow and started to walk over to the kitchen. "Kitchen." He pointed out, before turning around. "You've already been in the living room. Bedrooms are down the hallway." He informed her as they walked down the hallway.

Zoey looked around as Jess showed her the apartment. "The bathroom is right there, and the first door on the left is my bedroom. Don't go in there... And this room will be yours." She heard him explain. Once they reached the room that would soon be her's, Zoey stepped in front of Jess and pushed the door open. The room was a reasonable size, the closet was a little small but she could live with it. She didn't have as much stuff as she used to. "This will be great." She smiled, still checking things out. She looked back to find Jess leaning in the doorway.

Jess looked on to the scene as he leaned on the door frame. He didn't know what to think about Zoey yet. She seemed nice enough, but she had also misquoted Macbeth. This could be interesting. Maybe they would get along, and maybe they wouldn't. Though, that was one of the things about having roommates. You never know what you're gonna get. "Good." He replied. "Now, you've seen everything. Let me go get your key so that you don't have to wait for me to be home when you're trying to move." He said and politely left the room.

It was almost surreal to Zoey. She had been looking for an apartment for months, but nothing seemed to fit. There was just something about this place, and about Jess that felt right. She couldn't explain it. Just in that moment, her iphone rang to take her out of her thoughts. "Hey mom. What's up?" Zoey greeted as she put the phone up to her ear. "Hello dear, how's Philly?" She could hear the worry in her mother's voice. "It's great, mom. I actually just found an apartment. It's great. It's close to my job, and the park that I sing at, and it's a pretty good neighborhood." She gushed. The phone conversation went on for a couple of minutes. "When are you planning on moving into this seemingly perfect place. Maybe we could get your cousin to come and help." Zoey heard her mom say. She paused. "I'm going to try to move in as soon as possible. I'm going to leave after I get my keys. I'll go to my friend's place where I'm staying . and start packing up my stuff. Maybe you could send me some of my stuff that I left behind.." She trailed off as she turned around to see Jess.

"Hey mom, I've got to go. I'll send you the new address. Talk to you later, ma. Love you." She said as she hung up. "Everything alright?" He asked, coming off of the doorframe to stand up straight. "Yeah, everything's fine. How long were you standing there?" She questioned as she stepped closer to him. "Not long." He shrugged. "Here's your key." His arm rose and offered Zoey the key in his hand. She grabbed it with a smile. "Thanks. I should probably go. I have the dinner shift at work. It's been crazy. It was a pleasure to meet you Jess. I should be back sometime tomorrow with some boxes. I'll try to contact you before I just show up. I wouldn't want to step on your toes so to speak." She rambled as she stepped past him and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, you might need my number to do that.." He called after her, walking a couple of steps behind her. Zoey stopped, realizing that she indeed hadn't gotten Jess' number. She mentally kicked herself. "Right, yeah. Probably need that." Zoey turned around and handed Jess the phone in her hand. He gave a smirk and quickly put his number in the girl's phone, handing it back to her when he was finished. "Alright. I think that's all that I needed. Feel free to text me if you have any questions pop into your head.. And it was a pleasure to meet you also, Zoey. I hope that you'll like it here." He offered as he opened the door for her.

"I'm sure that I will." She said with an err of confidence as she walked away and out of the building. Zoey tried to hide her excitement from Jess since he seemed really cool and she didn't want to make an idiot out of herself. She could see them possibly getting along and she didn't want to ruin anything. That was when she heard a ding on her phone, a new text message.

_I MISS YOU. -R_

Zoey stared at the text for a moment before replying saying that she missed him too. She took a moment to look back at the building that she had just come from, trying to memorize it. She looked long enough to see what she thought to be Jess looking out the window. '_This is going to be a good thing, right?'_ she asked herself mentally before going back to her friend's place.

After Zoey left, Jess took a breath and sat down on the loveseat. He just hoped that this would work out. He was tired of looking for other roommates and like he had thought before, she seemed nice enough. He already knew that she tended to sing with one of her friends or boyfriend in the park just outside. "Maybe this'll work." He said out loud to himself as he walked over to the window overlooking the park. He caught a sight of her walking away and he couldn't deny that he thought that she was attractive. '_This will work_.' He thought, before walking into his bedroom, laying on his bed and picking up the book on his bedside table.

* * *

Well, that was the second chapter! I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to review to tell me what you think! I hope everyone has a fantastic day/night!


	3. What?

_**Author's**__**Note: **__I would just like to thank everyone who is reading my story. You guys are awesome. Thank you to those who are reviewing my story. I love hearing what you have to say. You guys and the things that I have planned for this story keep me motivated. I'm going to try to update this story weekly. So, every Wednesday (hopefully) you will get a chapter until the story is completed. Enough of me rambling. On to the story!_

**_Disclaimer:_**I own nothing.

* * *

Zoey went home that night after work and started to pack her things into boxes. Luckily, she had the next couple of days off. She knew that she could get a lot done in a couple of days. Her iphone buzzed to show that she had a text from Stefan saying that he couldn't meet in the park the next day. He was planning something for his girlfriend and he had work. He couldn't miss it. Zoey texted him back saying that she understood and that they could get together and play some other time. She walked over to the couch and sat down, taking out her phone again. She and Robert hadn't really talked in a while and she was starting to miss him a lot.

She then pulled up the contact and called him, putting the phone up to her ear as it rang. '_Hello?'_ She heard Robert say. Just his voice brought a smile to her face. "Hey sweetie, how are things in Michigan?"

"Things are great here. I'm still trying to finish up my master's degree, so nothing's new there. What about you babe?"

"Oh, that sounds good." She paused, listening to him. "I um. I actually have some good news. I found a place! No more living on my friends' couch!" She told him excitedly. She could barely contain herself.

"Really? That's great. I know how much you've been wanting to get out of there." He replied, sounding distracted.

"It really is. I'm sure that my friends will be happy to have me out of their way. I'm really excited. My roommate seems awesome too. Laid back."

"I'm sure that you aren't in their way. If I know you, you're probably taking up as little space as possible. Oh, cool. What's their name?" He asked, still distracted somewhat.

"Well, I don't want to be a hindrance to them..." She paused. "Jess. My roommate's name is Jess." She filled him in.

"Nice name. Hey babe. I've got to go. I have a test coming up and it's really important. I'll try to skype you tomorrow.."

"Yeah, it is. Oh, alright.. Talk to you later. I love yo-" _Click_

Zoey's face fell. It had been like this with them for a while. Ever since she had moved to Philly and he stayed in Michigan. They decided to try long distance to see if it was working. It worked great, until it didn't. She couldn't pinpoint when it started to go south but she kept hope that it was just because he was busy. Zoey looked up at the clock which read 12 a.m. She sighed and made up the couch. It wouldn't be long before she was in a bed again.

_**The next day**_

Zoey got up at what she felt to be an unreasonably early hour. She reached over to the sidetable and grabbed her phone. There was a text from her mom. _Honey, your cousin is coming up to help you move into your new place. He should be there tomorrow. Love you!_ She looked at it and saw that it was dated for today which meant that he would be there tomorrow, or as she liked to call it, Saturday. The girl pulled out her phone and texted Jess. _I should be over in the next hour with the first load. See you soon roomie. -Zoey._

Her phone soon buzzed. _I'll be here. Don't forget your key, and don't call me roomie. -JM _

Zoey smiled and shook her head. '_Yeah, like he's too cool for it or something..'_ She thought to herself. True to her word, she was at the building within the hour. She got out of the car and picked up the least heavy of the boxes and headed inside. A few flights of stairs later, she was out of breath. Why did it have to be on the third floor? The brunette fiddled with her key before putting it in the door and unlocking it, kicking it open with her foot. Jess was sitting in one of the chairs with his nose stuck in a book. "I'm home!" She said happily. "In case you were wondering, there's more downstairs.." She told him as she passed by him.

"Nope, I wasn't curious. But I guess that I could lend a pretty lady a helping hand." Jess shrugged as he got up, book going into his back pocket. Zoey put the box in her empty room and headed back out with Jess.

_**Hours Later**_

"That's all, right?" Jess inquired as he carried the last box up the stairs. "Yep. For right now. I have to go back in the morning to get more. My cousin will be here tomorrow to help me get things out of storage. So, that should be good." She explained as they entered the apartment. Jess took the box into Zoey's bedroom and put it on the floor next to the others. "Well then, I guess that you're all set." Jess said as he stood up straight, not noticing how close he had gotten to Zoey. Their faces inches apart, Zoey's back was against the doorframe. "..Y-yeah. I guess that I am.. Thanks for the help today." She studdered slightly as she managed to maneuver herself out of the doorway. Jess smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, definitely. Good night Jess. I'll let myself out." She said as she made her way to the front door, Jess following a couple of steps behind her. "Goodnight Zoey. Drive safe." He smiled. Zoey smiled and nodded at him before making her way out of the building and driving to her friends' place.

_**The Next Day**_

Zoey woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm going off telling her to get coffee. She got up and got dressed for the day. The brunette grabbed the essentials and the last box and told her friends goodbye and that they could visit her anytime. She had talked to her cousin last night after she left the apartment last night. He would be there in an hour. She had just told him to meet her at the apartment. He agreed and told her that he couldn't wait to see her.

Thirty minutes later, coffee was in Zoey's system and she felt more chipper. She sat at the shop for a few minutes trying to kill time before going back over to the apartment. Time passed by slowly and Zoey decided to just go to the apartment. The drive there was beginning to become more familiar and she loved it. She parked in the open spot and carried her box and leftover coffee up to the apartment. She tried to be as quiet as possible as to not wake Jess up. Zoey pushed the door closed and stepped lightly through the living room to the hallway.

"You're up early.." She heard Jess say from the kitchen, making her jump. "Gah! Just give me a heart attack why don't you?" She paused, waiting for her heart rate to slow down. "I was trying not to wake you up, but I guess that was useless since you're already up." Zoey looked back to see Jess shirtless and in flannel pajama pants. She tried not to stare as she turned back and started walking to her room. "Sorry for the heart attack." He called to her. "It's fine. If you need me, I'll be in my room sorting things." Jess nodded, taking a sip of coffee and walking into the living room.

It was maybe fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang. "Can you get that? It's probably my cousin." Jess heard Zoey call out from her room. He sighed and walked over to the door. Opening it revealed a familiar tall figure, one that Jess didn't care for. "_Dean._"

* * *

Well, that was this week's chapter! What did you think? Were you surprised? Tell me what you think. I would love to hear it! Until next week lovely readers. I hope that you're having an awesome night/day!


	4. People Change

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all of you lovely people who might be reading this. I would just like to say that I am always thankful for all of the reviews and views that I get on this or any of my other stories. Your reviews make me smile. You guys are awesome. I love hearing your feedback so feel free to keep em coming. Now, to the reason that you're all here._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing except seasons one through seven of Gilmore Girls on DVD and unfortunately I'm not affiliated with Milo Ventimiglia in anyway. I do hope to meet him one day though._

* * *

Dean made his way to the apartment that Zoey had given him the address to. It looked like a good building and neighborhood. The stairs were a little cumbersome, but that was mostly because he was a little tired from the journey. He easily found the apartment with the right number and rang the doorbell. Dean could hear what sounded like a muffled Zoey. He heard someone making their way to the door. Zoey had told him that she had a roommate, maybe he could meet her today.

Dean smiled as the door opened until he realized that it wasn't his cousin at the door. It was a guy. Worse, it was a guy that Dean had hated some time ago, his anger rekindling. "Jess." He said sharply. "What are you doing here?" He asked pointedly. Jess was already deeply frowning. "I live here. What do want? Oh wait, let me guess.. You're related to Zoey." Dean never brought out the best of Jess and vice versa. Dean simply nodded at Jess and crossed his arms in front of his chest, towering over Jess. "Wow, you really haven't changed much, have you.." He really hadn't missed Dean trying to tower over him and intimidate him, not that it worked before either. Before things got any further, Zoey walked into the living room in soffee's and a tee-shirt that was tied to the side which showed off her flat stomach. "You do _not_ want to go in there.." She chuckled before realizing how tense of a situation she was walking into. "..What's going on?" She asked, looking between the two guys frowning at each other.

"Zo, you didn't tell me you would be living with _him_. ..And why is he half naked?" Dean said, still outside of the doorway. Zoey looked to Dean confused. "What are you talking about? Jess is a cool guy, and I'm going to assume that he slept like that.." That was when it clicked for her. This was the Jess that 'stole' that Rory girl from him. She had only heard bits and pieces over the years about the infamous Stars Hollow girl, but she honestly couldn't believe that he was still mad about the Rory situation. For all they knew, Rory was happily married somewhere with a kid or two. "Jess, could you maybe give me some time with my cousin?" She asked politely and in the sweetest voice possible.

Jess looked back and nodded. "I have things to do anyways.." With that, Jess stepped back and started walking towards his bedroom. He paused by Zoey and said, "Let me know when he's gone." Zoey nodded, saying that she would as she watched him walk to his room and close the door. A few seconds later, she heard the door slam shut and her attention was back on her cousin. "Wanna sit?" She offered, sitting on the loveseat as Dean walked over and sat next to her.

There was a silence over the apartment for a few seconds. Zoey just assumed that it was because Dean was gathering his thoughts. She looked into his eyes and decided to break the silence. "Dean, there's no way I could have known that this was _that Jess. _It's all just an honest mistake... That being said, I'm not going to move out of here. This is the best apartment that I've seen and it's reasonable in price. Jess doesn't seem like a bad guy either. We have yet to talk in length about things and get to know each other, but we will. And, as you know, I'm a pretty good judge of character." She finished up as Dean sat and listened.

"...I just don't think that it's a good idea that you live here. You don't know him like I do.. And does your boyfriend know that you're living with a guy?" Dean questioned as he leaned back slightly. Zoey's eyebrows rose. " ..I appreciate that you're trying to look after me, but with all due respect, I am grown up. I've graduated college and I'm trying to find my way in the world. ..._I don't know him like you do? _Dean. As far as I know, you haven't seen Jess in years. News flash, people change. I doubt that he's the same guy that he was in high school."

"I know that people change, Zo. You aren't the shy and socially awkward teenager you used to be.. I just still have this feeling about him. I don't think that he'll be a good influence on you. I just don't want to see you get hurt and it be because of him. I refuse to let that happen." Dean paused just in time to see Zoey's face lower into the palms of her hands.

"I'm still socially awkward, I'm just not as painful to watch. I've been working on it. I think that I've come a long way since high school..." Dean looked like he wanted to interject something but she wouldn't let him. "I'm still working on becoming my best self. That is something that I will always strive for. And, even though I don't know Jess that well, I think that's something he works on." She paused to take a breath before getting up from the loveseat. "May I speak now?"

Zoey turned to her older cousin and nodded. "I hear you, and I'm happy that you've grown into yourself.." He paused, trying to think of how to word things. Zoey interjected impatiently. "You have but face... but..?" Dean's mouth tightened into a line. "..But. In you finding yourself you've done some not great things.. 'Public indecency while intoxicated' comes to mind.." Zoey's eyebrows rose. "Look at who's talking. At least I was never married and slept with an ex.." A frown instantly became evident on his face. "_Zo_, I wasn't attacking you. Stop with the verbal jabs.." Zoey conceded and stepped back. "I was just trying to remind you, and tell you to be careful.." Then the room went silent, Zoey honestly didn't know how to reply. A few moments passed before Dean spoke again.

"You never answered my question.." Dean began, his voice a little softer than before. Zoey, who had been looking out the window, turned to face her older cousin. "And which question was that?" Her arms were crossed as she stood and glanced at Dean. "Does your boyfriend know that you're living with a guy?" The question came out innocent enough. Zoey's face softened as her hands went to her sides. "He knows that I'm living with Jess.. but he doesn't know that Jess is a girl." Dean sighed at her response. "I see.. Don't you think that you should tell him?"

"Why? It's not like he cares about me anymore.." She blurted out before she could catch herself. She took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes widened and her hands came up to cover her mouth. "Zo, what do you mean he doesn't care? Did he tell you that? Do I need to kick his ass?" Zoey just stood silent, she hadn't meant for her thought to come out. Dean rose from the couch and embraced his cousin. "Whenever you're ready.. no rush."

Jess hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but Zoey could get pretty loud when she was angry. '_Public indecency? Zoey didn't strike him as the kind of person who would do that.. Dean cheated on his wife? Her boyfriend doesn't know about me... Zoey's relationship seems to be on the rocks..'_ Jess started to feel for Zoey. He had been in his fair share of relationships that didn't hack it. It hurts if you happen to develop feelings for the person. He guessed that it hurt either way. A breakup was a breakup. Jess got up from his chair by the door to go to his closet. He had to get ready to go to work. If he wasn't careful, he would be late. Matt and Chris were pretty great bosses, but Chris was a stickler for promptness. He quickly changed into a button up shirt and dark jeans. Jess slipped on a newer pair of converse shoes and started to walk out of his room before hearing Zoey's broken voice. "I c-can't do this anymore.. with him.." He stopped cold for a minute before realizing what time it was.

Zoey faintly heard a door in the hallway click open, so she looked back. She wiped her eyes as she realized that it was Jess' door. Jess appeared a second or two later, closing the door behind him. "I'm off to work. Zoey, you have a key. I'll be back later. Text me if you need anything. I'm ten minutes away." He paused and looked back at Dean and Zoey. Zoey had a weak smile on her face, her cheeks were wet, and Dean looked as protective as ever. "Dean. Fun as always. Let's do it again sometime." And with that he was out the door.

Dean turned his attention back to Zoey once the door closed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt that out like that.." She apologised, hugging Dean tight. "No, don't worry about it. It's fine. I'm just happy that I could be here for you." He responded, returning the embrace. Zoey nodded and broke away first. "We should probably go get my stuff before it gets too late.. I trust you brought the trailer?" She looked up at him. "Yeah. I did. Are you going to be okay?" Zoey nodded once more. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I just have to call Robert later.. Now, If you would excuse me. I need to change into something a bit more appropriate for the public." She excused herself to her room where she already had some clothes unpacked. She quickly changed into jean shorts and untied her shirt. She already had her shoes on as she grabbed her phone and her keys. Zoey pressed the home button on accident and saw a message on her phone.

_You know where to find me if you wanna talk. -JM_

A meek smile resurfaced on Zoey's face as she walked into the living room. She put her phone in her pocket and walked to the front door. "You got everything?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I'm ready when you are." She smiled and lead Dean out the door, shutting and locking it behind her.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I hope that you enjoyed this week's chapter. Don't forget to review! It would be greatly appreciated. Until Next week! I hope that you all are having an awesome day/night!


	5. You're Not Sorry

_**Author's note: **__Happy Wednesday to my readers. I hope that you all are having a fantastic week so far. Thank you to my reviewer; Mystical Redhead for the constructive criticism. I hope that this chapter is easier to read. Enough with my rambling. On to the story._

_But first: __**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Only all 7 seasons of Gilmore girls and maybe Zoey. I am not affiliated with Milo in anyway unfortunately._

* * *

Zoey and Dean got all of her stuff moved in within three hours. She was pretty impressed how fast they had done it, even though she knew how strong her cousin was. Dean stayed long enough to help her move bedroom furniture around to where she wanted and to help her assemble her bed. She would have to go back in the morning and return her friends' key to them. She wouldn't be living there anymore.

Once they were done setting everything up, Zoey hugged Dean and thanked him for helping her out. Dean nodded and hugged her back. He had gotten a hotel room for the night. Zoey tried to get him to stay there but Dean insisted that it was alright. He hugged her again and left the apartment, making sure that she locked the door behind him.

Once she had locked the door behind Dean, she turned to look at the place. This was the first time that she was alone in it. She took a casual walk around it. The kitchen was bigger than she remembered, and she loved that you could see into the living room from one of the counters. The living room was open and Jess' furniture was sparse. She would have to get more. She continued to walk through the living room and into the hallway. Jess' bedroom was the first one on the left. His door was closed. Zoey couldn't lie, she was curious as to what Jess' room looked like, but she wasn't the type of person to snoop through people's stuff. She kept walking. The bathroom was on the right. And her door was the second on the left. She carefully pushed the door open.

Zoey thought that the room was coming together. She had already started putting pictures on the wall, carefully choosing not to hang ones with her boyfriend in them. Those photos were going into an empty box. She put her books on the shelf. She needed more shelving. Her phone was charging on her nightstand as she found the sheets and comforter for her bed. She had just finished making her bed when her phone rang. She leaned over to see her boyfriend's picture. Zoey sighed. '_Here goes nothing..'_ She thought before answering and putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Zoey could tell that she sounded a little scared but she tried her best to hide it. "Hey babyy. How are you?" Robert sounded like he was in a good mood and he was slurring. This must have meant that it was Saturday again, or maybe Friday. She crossed her legs.

"I'm alright Rob. How are you doing? It sounds like you're having fun over there.." She trailed off, trying to sound happy. "I'm doin' aight.. I just wanted to talk to you.." It was only 8:30. He was usually only buzzed by this point in the evening. She assumed that tonight wouldn't be any different. "Mhmm. What did you want to talk about?"

"Us. I want to talk about us." He paused to make sure that she heard him. "What about us?" She asked, her voice weaker than normal. "We've been doing the long distance thing for a while.. and it was great.. for a while.. but I don't feel like it's working anymore.." Zoey froze. It was like Robert was reading her mind. "And I've met someone.." Zoey felt like she couldn't breathe.

".. Y-you met someone else?" Her voice was already starting to break. "How serious is it?" Robert hesitated before speaking again.

"It's getting kind of serious. She wants me to meet her parents.." Zoey was starting to see red.

"Did she even know that you had a girlfriend?! You couldn't have told me all of this sooner so that we didn't keep leading each other on? Oh wait, I guess that you just thought that you would keep me around in case things didn't work out with Malibu Barbie.. At least I'm assuming she's the blonde one. Actually, I don't care. And, you know what? Don't call me ever again. In fact, lose my number you Chris Keller wannabe. Have a nice life. Pig." _-Click-,_

Tears started to flow from her eyes. Logically, Zoey didn't think that she should be crying, but there she was on her new bed crying over her manwhore of an ex-boyfriend. Zoey turned her phone back on and went into her music and played what she considered to be breakup songs. She had to wallow. She had been in a relationship with Robert for three and a half years and now it was gone. Zoey didn't know what to do. She sent her roommate a text.

'_On your way home could you get a gallon of cookie dough ice cream. I'll pay you back. I promise. -Zoey'_ It wasn't long before her phone chirped.

'_Sure. I get off of work in 20 minutes though. So, you'll have to wait. -JM'_

'_Okay. That's fine. I can wait. Thanks in advance. -Zoey'_

The girl tossed the phone to the foot of the bed as it played "Poison and Wine" by the Civil Wars. She curled up into a ball and had a good cry. '_This is a great way to spend my first night in the apartment'_ she couldn't help but think to herself sarcastically. Zoey stayed on her bed in a ball on and off until she heard the door unlock and open faintly. She wiped her eyes and face off as she walked down the hallway. Jess was standing at the counter with a gallon of cookie dough ice cream. Her smile was weak as she approached him. Jess tried to look into her eyes, noticing that they were puffy. She had been crying. 'Had things hit the fan so to speak?' He offered the ice cream to her with a gentle smile.

"How much was it? ...Spoon?" She asked. Jess scrambled slightly to grab a spoon. "Don't worry about it. It's on me." He smiled once more. She smiled sweetly in return. "Thanks. If you need me, I'll be in my room. ...Oh, how was work?" She asked after she had already started to walk back to her room. She stopped and turned back around.

Jess looked up from the counter where he had a book that he seemed interested in. "Hm? Oh, work was fine. Same ol same ol. Trying to sell books in the age of the Kindle and the Nook." He said matter-of-fact.

"Must be hard sometimes. Books are the thing for me though. I just love getting a new book and feeling it in my hands. There's nothing like it." She rambled. "I'm happy that you seemed to have a good day. Enjoy your book." She told him as she made her way to her room, closing the door behind her.

Jess smirked and walked around from behind the counter, grabbing the book and heading to his own personal space. He hoped that Zoey would be alright. He didn't know what it was about her, but he didn't like to see her upset. He supposed that it could only get better from here on.

_**The Next Morning**_

Jess woke up around 8;30 in the morning and got up to make breakfast and put on the coffee. To his surprise, Zoey was making scrambled eggs. "Morning.." He offered up as a starter to their morning conversation.

"Morning Jess. You sleep well?" It was while she was asking him this that he observed that she wasn't wearing pajamas. It looked more like a uniform. "Yeah, I slept fine. And you?" He replied while turning on the coffee maker.

"I had an okay night's sleep." She said calmly as she finished preparing the eggs. "What are you wearing?" Jess asked, walking to the other side of the counter.

"This. is my uniform for work. ..I'm a waitress at the diner down the street." She informed him. "Do you like scrambled eggs with cheddar and bacon?"

"Wait, you're a singing waitress?" He questioned, clearly getting some enjoyment out of it. He knew the diner that she was speaking of. He had been there on occasion. Sometimes his dates would drag him there. It wasn't horrible, it just wasn't somewhere he would go normally.

"We don't sing all of the time. We get requests or if we just want to. It's not that different than a normal waitress job." She shrugged and put some scrambled eggs on her plate as she looked at Jess who had bed head. It was cute.

Jess smirked. "Yeah, Sure it is." Zoey looked up from her plate and smiled at the boy across the counter before maneuvering the rest of the eggs onto his plate. The girl ate quickly and got herself the rest of the way ready. Before she headed out the door, she turned to Jess.

"Feel free to come into the diner and check it out if you want. I'll be there until 3." Zoey smiled and walked through the open door, closing it behind her. Jess smiled. '_I might just do that.'_ He thought, taking his last bite of his breakfast.

* * *

_**Author's note: **__That was the chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review or maybe put this story on your favorites list or follow it to be notified of when it gets updated if you really liked it. I hope that all of you are having a wonderful day/night. XO_


	6. Roommate Bonding

_**Author's Note: **__Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this as regularly as I would like. It's just that life's been a bit hectic and a lot of things are changing for me. I'm hoping to keep updating this story on a weekly basis and even twice weekly to make it up to my loyal readers. Enough about me though, now comes the part that you are probably skipping this to get to.. xo_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters._

* * *

It had been a week since her breakup, and Zoey was starting to get sick of feeling sorry for herself. Her female friends had talked to her time and time again about how her ex was a stupid jerk and that it wasn't her fault. She knew that they were right, but she couldn't help but mourn the fact that her relationship of 3 years was over. As if to pull her out of her thoughts, the bell attached to the door frame rang. "Hey, I'm takin' my break." She called back to her boss as she turned around and saw Jess sitting at a booth in her section.

Zoey took off her apron and sat across the booth from Jess who was not so surprisingly reading a book. "Hey Jess. I hate to tell you but I'm on my break. If you're willing to wait like 15 minutes I would be happy to take your order." She smiled as Jess closed and set his book down.

"That's alright. I just ate not too long ago. I'm actually on my way to work. Matt wanted me to come in early today. I just thought that you should know so you don't think that I pulled a Houdini on you. I should be home around five." Jess explained as Zoey leaned forward to hear him better. She wondered why Jess didn't just text her that. Unless, he just wanted to see her, which she really didn't mind at all. She thought that it was really nice of him to come and see her.

"Thanks for letting me know." She replied before pausing to think. "I might be going out tonight. Some of my friends are gonna pick me up around 10 since we don't have work tomorrow and it's Saturday. You're welcome to come if you want." She offered with a grin. It was then that her phone buzzed. A text from one of her girl friends.

'_Hey girl. Make sure to look your best tonight. And be ready for some intense fun. xo- Isabelle' _Zoey could only chuckle. She looked up to see Jess with a questioning expression. "Nothing. It's just my friend Isabelle. I can tell that she's excited to be going out tonight just from her text." Jess nodded quickly, his own phone going off. He reached into his pocket and answered it with no hesitation, only mouthing sorry. Zoey acknowledged him with a smile. She leaned back and crossed her legs. She knew that she didn't have much longer until her break was over.

Before she knew it, Jess had hung up the phone. "Everything okay?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Yeah, That was just Chris calling to make sure that I was on my way and to tell me that he needed to go." And with that, Jess started to leave the booth. Zoey got up with him. "So, I guess that I'll see you at home then." She stated, stepping towards Jess, initiating the hug that happened next. Jess didn't really seem like the public display of affection type of guy so the hug was relatively short, but it was a nice hug nonetheless.

"Yeah, see you at home." Jess said. The corner of his mouth quirked up momentarily before he left the diner that he had gotten more acquainted with over the past week.

_LATER THAT EVENING_

Zoey had only been home from work for about forty-five minutes before Jess arrived to the apartment. The brunette had felt the need to take a shower and since Jess wasn't there to complain about the hot water being gone, she jumped at the chance. By the time she was done, she thought that she was alone since she hadn't heard the door open or close. She wrapped a towel around her and stepped out into the hallway. Her glance instantly went to the living room which seemed to be empty. She walked back to her bedroom, slightly oblivious.

"Hey Zo." Jess called from his bedroom. He couldn't help but eye Zoey since she was in a towel. It only took her a second for her to respond, which was by yelping and jumping a little. Jess smirked as Zoey turned her glance to him. He gave her an innocent look. "What? I thought that you heard me come in.."

Zoey tried to calm herself before responding. "I guess that I didn't.. I should probably get dressed.." She said coyly, stepping away in the direction of her bedroom as she held her towel closed. '_Jess had just caught me in only a towel..' _The thought caused heat to rise to her cheeks. The girl closed the door and got dressed relatively quick, putting on a form-fitting dress and heels. She put the towel on her head and wrapped it into her hair. Her makeup was light with a cat eye and a bold lip.

It was fifteen minutes later before she was finished, leaving her room with poise. Jess was seated on the loveseat watching some show on television. "Are you going with us?" Zoey asked as she straightened her dress before sitting down.

"I don't know, some of the clubs around here aren't really my scene.. And, you do realize that you have about an hour before your friend said that they would pick you up, right?" Jess inquired, quirking one of his eyebrows as he glanced at the girl right next to him. Zoey's dress was a nice shade of red that sit well with her skin tone. '_She looks good.'_ He thought.

"Oh really? Then, what is your scene?" Zoey teased lightly, her body turning more to face him. "Because I'm imagining some indie coffee shop.." She couldn't help the little chuckle that came out. Jess simply smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, then you're in for a surprise. No indie coffee shop. The park is pretty nice though, and it's not very far away." Jess paused. "Random question, but why come to Philly? Why not just stay in Michigan? I mean, don't get me wrong. It's nice to finally have a roommate, but I'm just curious."

Zoey blinked and pursed her lips trying to think of why she picked Philadelphia. "After graduating from U of M, I decided that it was time for a change of pace. Philadelphia seemed like a good place to start. There are really good arts programs and musical programs here. It just feels like some place that I need to be. A place for me to figure out who I am as an adult, make decisions and survive. Eventually I want to go to New York, but that's still a few years off. New York can wait. I don't think that they're ready for someone like me yet." Zoey explained, trying to watch Jess's facial expressions which stayed pretty neutral. She tried to keep herself from rambling. She was pretty sure that if she did she would come off as some Rachel Berry wannabe or something like that. "The original plan was for Robert to come and join me, but as you know.. that changed.."

Jess sat and took everything that she was saying in. He agreed that Philadelphia was a good place to live. It was up and coming and it was nowhere near as crowded as New York. "Believe it or not, I don't think that I've heard you sing since you moved in here." His mouth quirked to the side. "Sometimes things happen for a reason, or so I've been told."

"I'll have to change that soon then won't I?" She smiled before it started to disappear. "I've heard that too and my mother raised me to believe in fate. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen. Sometimes thinking about that helps, but other times it's frustrating.." She trailed off, not wanting to bring down the mood."Tonight should be fun though. I wish that you were coming with us." It was then that Jess stood up slowly. "Hopefully it will be. Maybe I'll show up for a little while. I'll text you, but in the meantime I have some things I need to do. Write a second book for instance."

"You wrote a book?" Zoey asked, her eyes lighting up. "Maybe I could read it.. What's it called?" She stood up and stepped towards Jess. She took a moment to straighten her dress before looking back up at Jess who she caught casually gazing at her.

"The Subsect. It's called The Subsect." Jess cleared his throat. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Isabelle was always early. This time it was about fifteen minutes. "I'll have to remember that so that I can pick it up." Zoey said genuinely as she started to make her way to the door to reveal Isabelle, a slender brunette in a green dress.

"Ready to go?" Isabelle asked in a chipper tone after Zoey opened the door. Isabelle didn't squander the opportunity to look past her friend to the handsome guy in the apartment. "Yeah, I'm ready." Isabelle's eyebrows went up as if to say who's that. Zoey smiled and rolled her eyes before turning back to Jess. "Text me if you want to join us." Her grin was genuine as she looked into his eyes. Jess smirked back. "I'll be sure to do that." He responded, giving the girl a little goodbye wave before the apartment door closed.

* * *

That was the chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review so that I can see what you think and/or follow this story to see when it gets updated. I hope that all of you are having a fantastic day/night. xo


End file.
